


Intouchable

by malurette



Category: Rapaces
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Sinners, untouchable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour les Indiens et pour les Rapaces, les castes qui classent et séparent êtres vivants sont primordiales. Jusqu’à ce que Drago de Molina rencontre Saada Akeba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intouchable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des gouttes de sang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537418) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Intouchable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rapaces  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Drago/Saada, (Drago/Camilla)  
>  **Genre :** prédateur  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dufaux & Marini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est aussi l’anniversaire de Drago. » »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel :  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Drago de Molina est un homme fier. Drago de Molina est un homme fort. Drago de Molina est au-dessus des hommes, des humains, des vampires ordinaires. Drago de Molina est un Rapace.

Le monde se divise en trois catégories. Il y a les humains, le bétail, les proies. Il y a les dégénérés, la vermine à exterminer. Et il y a sa sœur et lui, sa seule égale, sa chair et son sang, sa compagne désignée, le couple de Rapaces.

Puis il rencontre Saada Akeba et tout à coup, devant un autre système de castes, doit repenser le sien.


End file.
